Rebellion
by ladybug1115
Summary: A oneshot. 'A little rebellion now and then is a good thing' Thomas Jefferson.


**Rebellion**

**Author's Note:** Quick one-shot with end of season spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-FMA-**_

_A little rebellion, now and then, is a good thing_.  
–Thomas Jefferson

_**-FMA-**_

It was raining. Riza Hawkeye turned from the floor to ceiling window back to the bed. She understood the rain. So many people and lives had been ruined.

It was reasonable to be sad, everyone in the country was for one reason or another it seemed. Riza's kind eyes landed on the man in bed. He had more reason than most: the loss of his sight in that eye, the loss of his ability to walk without a cane. But, those were things that could come back.

Or, be dealt with, as the case were.

Edward Elric was missing.

Maes Hughes, the man's best friend was dead.

And, Roy had not accomplished his task. Those were the things that would crush him.

Things that were crushing him.

Riza petted Hayate's head as she sank into the wooden chair by his bed. She pulled the bowl of apples over to herself and started peeling them. All the while remembering…

_I ran up to see Archer standing in front of the house. _

_I did not hesitate. _

_I shot him. _

_I was protecting Roy, but I was too late. _

_When I saw him collapsed on the ground, my heart stopped. For a split second, I thought he was dead. I was sure I had failed. _

_I do not remember running to him. I must have, however, because I collapsed beside him. Crying. I had never cried in front of him before. I screamed for him to wake up. I needed to hear him tell me it would be okay. That it was a dream; it was not real. He did not answer me. I fainted from blood loss._

_I woke up in the infirmary five hours later. I may have scared Havoc a little when I threatened to castrate him unless he told me where the colonel was_…

Riza looked up, sighing. _I have not left his side since_, she thought, glancing at him. Even with his eye patched up, he was handsome. The patch may have even made him more attractive. Riza had always though Roy to be handsome. _And he has always seen me as a country bumpkin_.

She could not blame him. She was a simple woman with her blonde hair pulled away form her face.

She hardly ever wore anything but her uniform. There was no need as she was always working. Roy wanted to see them all in miniskirts. Riza was not scared of that because the other women would not allow it.

Hawkeye glanced down at what she was wearing now. _Why am I trying to impress him_? She questioned. _He is sleeping now._ _Plus he only sees me as his subordinate. Always will_.

Riza returned to contemplating their little rebellion. Her mind continued to replay the last minutes of the "battle."

It had been the perfect plan…_We came up and I distracted the Fürher's family. Then, Archer showed up. If I had gotten back to the mansion sooner, I could have protected him. I promised I would protect him and I failed_.

Riza guiltily looked up at Roy to see him awake and watching her. She crumbled under his questioning gaze, "The plan was prefect…but, because I didn't get there in time…"

Roy contradicted her, "Nothing is perfect. The world isn't perfect, but that is what makes it beautiful." Roy's hand came up to gently stroke her hair.

Hawkeye barely hid a blush as she shoved an apple at him demanding, "Eat."

He accepted the piece of apple and chewed it slowly. "It's not your fault, Hawkeye. If anything, it's mine. As your commanding officer, I never should have put you in that position."

"You were my friend before you were my superior, sir. I chose to join to protect you and your mission," Riza explained. "And I almost failed. You almost died because I wasn't there in time."

"But, I didn't die, Lieutenant. I'm fine, except for injuries caused by my own foolishness," Roy acknowledged. "You were hurt as well-" his gaze drifted to her arm-the exact place she had been shot. "I put you in a position where you could have been killed…we both made mistakes, Hawkeye. Perhaps it's best to put them behind us and move forward."

"To what, sir?" Riza's voice was timid-a very unusual thing for her. "What can we move on _to_?"

Roy watched her face, trying to determine what wheels were turning inside her head. "Where would you like to go, Riza?"

She glanced up at the use of her given name; then went back to studying her hands. "So many things have changed since we were children. We are hardly the same people."

"There is nothing wrong with giving it a try, is there, Riza?" Roy questioned his heart now very close to his sleeve.

Riza's eyes swept over his face. The patch did not bother her as it bothered so many others.

Roy knew she was looking for the truth: how he truly felt about her. He let everything show.

"No," she finally spoke, "I suppose there is nothing wrong with trying…Roy."

_**-FMA-**_

**A/N: **So?

**Edited:** 28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
